I Love Lucina
by Dr. VideoGame
Summary: Set in the 1950's but featuring references to the 70's and 90's, this sitcom parody tells of Lucina and Robin's family life with their daughter Morgan who's awkwardly their age. This story features humor, heart and fun and is sure to tickle your funnybone. Rated K-Plus for Some Mature Content.


**I Love Lucina is performed in front of a live studio audience!**

**THEME SONG**

Sometimes Life,

Has unpredictable ways

Sometimes…

We must **"CHALLENGE OUR FATE"**

But as we sit,

laugh and cry

just remember…

"**HOPE WILL NEVER DIE!"**

Yes hope will never dieeee.

**Episode I: The Pilot**

"Hey honey, I'm home!" Robin cheerily stated

**HAHAHAHAHAHA**

"Robin, of all the lines you choose to enter on, you pick the most generic possible one. I mean, this trope died in the sixties." Lucina replied

**OHHHHHH**

"So you think the seventies are better?" Robin replied

"Yes; I do!" Lucina countered

**OOOOOOH**

"Everybody, quiet down. I mean, we all know the nineties are where it's at." Morgan responded

"Wow, A wife from the seventies and a daughter from the nineties. I don't know what to do!"

**SHOULD ROBIN  
A) ASSERT THE DOMINANCE OF THE FIFTIES B) BACK OFF C) CHANGE THE SUBJECT**

**Call 123-456-7890 NOW**

**TIMES UP**

"Everyone, listen! Did you hear that noise?" Robin asked

**HAHAHAHA**

"By the gods, Naga is laughing at our situation." Lucina replied

**HAHAHAHA**

"There it is again!" Morgan added

"Come with me Morgan. Let's talk tactician to tactician!" Robin stated

"Why'd I have change my class to great lord?!" Lucina added

**HAHAHAHA**

Robin and Morgan hit the books and readied a plan of action. In order to find this mysterious noise, they planned to tell awful jokes to start forced laughter. From there, they would attempt to track the sound and uncover the mystery. They filled Lucina in on the plan, and it all began.

"What do you call a doctor's cat?" Morgan asked

"I don't know Morgan, what?" Lucina replied

"A first aid kitty" Morgan responded

**HAHAHAHA**

Robin began to track the sound and found the general location… but more laughter was needed.

"Hey Morgan, what do you call a Fireman's dog?" Lucina asked

"I don't know mother, what?" Morgan replied

"Rover" Lucina responded

**UHHHH**

"You never were one for humor, were you mother?"

**OOOOH**

This final ooooh helped direct Robin to the location of the laughter. Outside his house, there were strange magical contraptions called cameras and people watching this electrical tome called a television. They were called a live studio audience and their job was to laugh at all the jokes. Robin immediately rushed to face them.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE MY HOUSE!?"

**HAHAHAHA**

"STOP LAUGHING!" Robin yelled

**OOOOH**

Lucina and Morgan rushed out the door to comfort Robin but the studio audience would not leave them alone.

"BACK AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND!" Lucina yelled

"YEAH, WHAT SHE SAID!" Morgan added

**HAHAHAHA**

"OKAY ROBIN, YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION TO TAKE 'EM DOWN!" Lucina stated

"That's just what I needed to hear!" Robin replied

**Player Phase**

Robin moved five square meters across his lawn to the studio audience. He chose to attack using his elthunder.

**Chance of hit for Robin: 100%**

**Chance of Critical: 100%**

**Reasoning for 100%: The hero always wins**

Robin defeated the studio audience in one hit. It was a hit of massive damage and the fight had been won. Had it no been one, the cable would have dropped our show immediately.

**Later at the No-one knows Robin's last name Manor**

"Good job today dad!" Morgan stated

"Well, it's all in a day's work. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go take a nap. Robin replied

**HAHAHAHA**

"By the gods, no!" Lucina yelled

**Credits**

**Robin as Himself**

**Lucina as Herself**

**Morgan as Herself**

**Live Studio Audience as Themselves**

**No Actors were harmed in the making of this episode.**

**NEXT TIME ON I LOVE LUCINA**

**THE NETWORK, CANCELS THE SHOW AND ROBIN FIGHTS HIS WAY TO GET IT BACK!**

**/Author's Note/ Thanks for reading the first chapter. How was it? This is all a work in progress and much like T.V., the pilot is usually not as good. I want some suggestions to make it better as this story was not as easy to write as say, Outrealm: Earth. Anyhow, this series will be very big on shipping LucinaXRobin in comparison to the little hints given in Outrealm: Earth. Again, I love feedback and I want to make this as good as possible. Keep in mind two things however, This series is all one-shots with the same cast (much like a sitcom) and this series will likely be updated weekly. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
